My Cybertronian Life
by Sirius Pax
Summary: hi, I'm Sirius, and this is my main story. you've read a lot of other and to clear that up, I use the name Sirius for a lot of my stories, but their different Sirius'. I'm just kidding, I'm still thinking it up, it might be this though. anyways, follow me on my journey through my life, where I meet love, friends, family, and more.
1. Chapter 1

My Cybertronian life

Tips) astrosecond= .273 minutes.

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= 1 year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= 1 centuries

Vorn= 5 centuries

Power-down= nap

I was born in the family of Primes. My mother was Artemis and my father was Orion Pax. I had 6 brothers, who were in order, Wheeljack, Bumblebee and Smokescreen the twins, Space Bridge and Ground Bridge the other twins, and Tailgate. I was the youngest but the most powerful. I could make ground bridges and space bridges, control air, water, earth, all metals, and fire.

I was 30 meta cycles old when I met my grandfather who was Megatron. He said that there should be a profound leader of Cybertron and that he should be the next Prime. He also wanted to control the energon supply.

At the time his name was Megatronus, named after the Prime. My father and I stood up to the apposed of what my grandfather wanted to do. Grandfather then stormed out when his crowning of Prime was denied. I did not see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was my 200th stellar cycle creation cycle and my father's 20,200th stellar cycle creation cycle. We were at the park and for my little size at the time it was surprising that I tackled my father to the ground. We heard footsteps and looked to see if it was my carrier.

20 meters away was Grandsire. "Come to me, Sirius." Grandsire had demanded. But I didn't. "Fine, then I will destroy you with your sire." Grandsire shot at us, but before the shots hit us, my carrier dove in front of us and took the blows. When Grandsire saw what had happened he ran off.

Later at the hospital my carrier had just finished talking to my brothers. She asked me and sire to come in. "My beautiful daughter and handsome spark-mate I am to be one with the all spark soon…" "No carrier you can't."

"…I am sorry child. Anyways, I know that Megatronus believes that you are the ones that started the war. But I believe no matter who started the war you shall have great power bestowed upon you and end the war, and I also believe that you 2 shall become Primes. I also believe that you will meet someone who will also become a Prime. Do you remember the pure energy crystals that you found and found out that Primus himself had given them to you? Because you will need to never take it off from around your necks ever again for your safety. I love you both with my entire spark. Goodbye…." And with that she joined the all spark.

We had just got home and we noticed that there was someone on our porch. I went up and saw that they had been crying. "What is wrong? Where are your creators? And who are you?" I had asked with interest. "I am Ratchet. My creators and family were killed by a man named Megatron. He had said to me before I ran off with what I could carry that he will finish what he started to my family by killing me."

Ratchet started to shed a tear but I swept the tear away and gave him a hug to comfort him. "I am sorry. I have gone through the same thing as you today as well. Megatron, who is my grandsire, killed my carrier, his daughter. Her energon was the first to be shed in this war." I said while looking down, remembering what carrier told me and my sire.

"I am sorry as well." Ratchet said to me. I smiled and then we hugged again to comfort one another. I took Ratchet in side to get him fixed up. I got all the stuff I needed and sat them down by him. I got ready to grab the first thing and fix him up but to my surprise he fixed himself up.

"You study medical processes? I thought I was the only one." He nodded and said to me, "I study most science because I do not have any friends to play with me and no one wants to play with me because of my interest in science."

"Well you have friends now and you have a study partner. I'm actually the only one other than my sire who likes the study of science in my family." He looked at me when I said these words then all of a sudden started to hug me again and said, "Do not leave me you are the only friend that I have other than your father that likes the study of science and… you are special to me in my optics."

He was blushing at the last 8 words he said. I was shocked when he said, 'I was special to him in his optics.' I knew he had been through a lot and that he was in need of recharge, badly. "You are in need of recharge. Come along and I will fix up a movable berth for you."

So I got ready to fix a movable berth in my brothers' room when he said to me, blushing again, "You feel like a protector to me more than your brothers do to me and I want to stay close to my protector's side."

"Ok then." I told him, not really bothered. So I fixed the movable berth up in my room. I told him to lie down and go into recharge so he could be ready for our next class. I got ready to lie down, but I went over to Ratchet first. I petted his helm and gave him a quick kiss on the top of his helm as well.

I rubbed his helm a few more times and was surprised when Ratchet grabbed my servo and held it to his chassis as if it was his only lifeline. I took my servo out of his grasp and gently set his servo down on his chassis.

I turned and started to walk away, but I felt something grab my servo. I turned around and was instantly in Ratchet's warm embrace. He said softly to me, "Please don't leave me. You're my best friend and I don't want you to leave."

He released me from the embrace and gave me a quick kiss on the lips then looked at me, blushing again. I smiled and gently pushed him down on the berth and told him, "I will never leave my best friend's side." He smiled at me as I covered him up while saying those words. We told each other good night and went into recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

I came out of recharge to see Ratchet's optics staring down at me. "Good morning, Sirius. Did you have a good recharge?" "Why yes Ratchet, and you?" l said smiling up at him. 'Ratchet does really care about others' health and function. Especially mine.' I thought to myself.

"Why yes I did, Sirius." I looked at my alarm to see that it was a joor past our class time! "Ratchet we're late for our class! We need to go, now! We have to..." "Sirius, it's alright, class isn't going to be in session until the war is over. So we can just stay here and practice what we've learned so far." Ratchet said, interrupting me.

He pushed me back down on my berth and covering me up again. "I thought you might need some extra recharge as well because you devoted all your time and energy yesterday to watch out for me and take care of me."

'Wow, he said that so calm as If there wasn't anything to worry about. And again he is thinking about my health and function. He's so nice, caring, smart, and handsome… Wait, wait, wait, am I falling for my friend?'

"Sirius, are you alright?" My thoughts came back to me and I saw a worried Ratchet looking into my optics. "Ah… sorry my thoughts were elsewhere. So, what do you want to do?" At that moment Ratchets' optics shone as bright as I thought they ever would.

We had just finished showing the powers we were born with in the living room and turns out he had every one of my powers. All of a sudden Ratchet and I heard a knock on our front door. We went to open the door but Sire stopped us.

"Go to your and Ratchet's room and take Ratchet with you as well." "Yes, Daddy." I replied. "Come on Ratchet; let's go play in our room." I told Ratchet. But when we got into our room I locked the door and put my audio receptor to the door. Ratchet did the same.

"Hello Mr. Pax, I am Mr. Rogsend of the Military Department for Autobots (MDA). Are you currently the age of 80 vorns old and do you have any relatives living with you?" we heard the man named Mr. Rogsend ask.

"I am 40 vorns and 20 orns old and only have my children with me. My wife was killed by Megatron, her sire, just yesterday and my family is no longer alive. I have also a young mech staying with me that is as old as my daughter. His family was also killed by Megatron." My father said a little harshly and we snickered at his tone.

"I am sorry for your loss and I see. Well may I see your family and friend?" Mr. Rogsend asked. "Sure. Children." My father called us. "Coming." We all came out and lined up in order from youngest to oldest while Mr. Rogsend was looking at some papers. To my surprise that I hadn't realized, that me and Ratchet were taller than all my brothers!

Laying a servo digit on me inappropriately, then Ratchet inappropriately, Mr. Rogsend started to speak again. "Well this must be your little friend. Quite big for a young age as you told me he was as old as your daughter who is 2 orns old. She is also the same size. I would like to speak with them alone… AHHH!"

"Don't even think we'll talk to you and don't lay another finger on my best friend or me." I growled at Mr. Rogsend while stepping in front of Ratchet. He slowly backed off and I turned around and started hugging my friend to comfort him for he was clearly afraid of how the man was harassing him and I was too for him and me.

I glared at the man while doing so. Ratchet started to whimper but I calmed him down. "Well I must go now. You are all lucky you don't have to fight in this war. Goodbye." And Mr. Rogsend ran out the door. Everyone snickered.

Everyone followed me and Ratchet as we walked to our room. I laid Ratchet down on his berth so he could get some recharge. He passed out instantly. I looked at my brothers who stared at Ratchet and me. I shooed them out. I then talked to my sire.

"Sire, I am not going to leave Ratchet's side, not after what I just saw. And if that man ever comes back I will take care of him." I said determined. "Sirius, I am glad that you made this decision, especially since you made it yourself." "Thank you, Daddy." "Now you need some recharge yourself so go to berth." My sire said smiling. "Yes, Daddy." And I went into recharge.

I woke up from my power-down and got up. I went into the living room and saw that everyone was boarding up the windows. I went back into my room that I shared with Ratchet after getting two glasses of energon for me and Ratchet to drink. When I got into our room Ratchet was awake and looked as if he was thinking about something.

"Ratchet, we need to board up the windows and I brought some energon for us to drink. Are you alright?" I asked, slightly worried for my friend. "No, it's nothing. Well I guess we should start boarding up the windows then." Ratchet said to me.

I nodded my helm in agreement and I started on one window while Ratchet started on another. Before I knew it we were done and it was time for us to go to recharge. I said my goodnights to Ratchet who said goodnight back then went to recharge.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and again saw those blue optics of Ratchet's staring into my own. "Morning Sirius, did you have a good recharge?" "Yes. And you?" "Yes." I got up and walked to one of the boarded up windows that me and Ratchet had boarded up yesterday.

I looked around and saw Ratchet was starting to pick things up and put them in boxes. "Why are you doing that? And why is it so quiet?" I asked curiously. "Your sire said that we needed to pack up all the stuff that we had and put them in boxes to get ready to move out. I already packed up all my stuff that I had brought with me to your place. We are to move out tomorrow at 7 o'clock at latest. They think that the war will be in town the cycle after. But your sire thinks that we should move out as soon as possible. That is why it is so quiet and we are packing up." Ratchet said.

"Then I must transform into human form and gather my clothes and all that I need when I am in human form." I said while transforming and giggling because of how I said it. Ratchet was not alarmed because I showed him yesterday and he was laughing as well. And he was also human.

"Your sire is going to drop me and you by my house so we can grab my stuff that I left behind. You know your family is the nicest I have ever met, even nicer than my family." Ratchet said. "Why thank you for the compliment and I'm sorry for your loss as I said before. So when are we leaving?" I asked.

"As soon as all the stuff is packed up and loaded in ourselves. Then we'll go to my house and grab my stuff. Then we'll be off to your secret hideout that you told me about since it is so secluded. Then we'll stay there until the war is over and we won't have to fight in the war or nothing. I came up with the idea too." Ratchet replied smiling.

"Now that's using your processor. Now let's get packing." I replied. We set to work and got done at 3 o'clock. (a joor after we started at noon). "We're done." Ratchet and I hollered. "So are we." My brothers said. "And I am done as well." My dad replied.

"Now Sirius, You and Ratchet go to his place and gather all his things and I will be there soon. You will load your stuff in my trailer. As for you my sons you will travel with me to our hideout. We mustn't be seen when going into the forest (the forest is made out of trees that are made of Cybertronian metal). Now let's move out." "Yes, sir." We all said jokingly.

"So this is where you live. Impressive. Well let's get ready for Sire to come and get the stuff." I said. "Alright." Ratchet replied. We packed the stuff up in a couple joor. "Now let's take this outside so it will be ready for when Sire gets here." I stated. "Ok. But first I want to get a few things from my sisters' and parent's room." He said. "Ok then." I replied simply.

Ratchet went into one room and came out with a book, some picture frames, and a small box. Then he went into another room and when he came out of that room he had another 6 small boxes, a little piece of technology, another book, and a regular size box.

I ran over and helped him since I had already put the stuff outside. I grabbed the box so he could see and then we walked outside. Sire had just gotten there and was putting the stuff into the trailer. He looked over and saw us. He saw the box and asked, "Ratchet do you want to hold onto it or want it in the trailer?"

"No. I want Sirius to handle it. All of it." He looked over to me and smiled. I handed the box to my sire and transformed to my semi mode. They placed it all in the trailer gently so I knew that it was special. I drove with care with Ratchet right by my side in his ambulance mode. He stayed by my side the whole time.

When we got to the secret opening Sire got in front so the lock could scan him. We went in when it opened. Ratchet transformed and took the box and other stuff out. I quickly transformed and grabbed the box and showed Ratchet to the house and to our room.

He smiled. Our room was as big as the house that we used to be in. We kept the things in their boxes unless we needed them just in case we needed to move quickly. When I set the box down that Ratchet wanted me to take care of when we were to drive here he opened it and started taking things out.

There were baby things and letters and all that. I looked at Ratchet and he looked at me and smiled. At that moment a knock was heard at the door. He quickly packed it up the way it was packed exactly. I went to the door when he was done and opened it. It was my brothers.

Ratchet came up to me and instantly we were both in a big hug. Ratchet and I came out of the embrace and looked at them. "We thought we lost you." They all said. We were instantly back in their embrace. "Don't leave us, you are our leaders in this war and we want to do what you say and treat you the best we can."

They let us go and waited for an answer. "We will lead you but you must take the main commands from Sire. We will take care of you when he has to do something important. Is that clear?" I asked them after I stated what we would do. They nodded their helms. "Now go get some recharge. I and Ratchet have to discuss something." "Yes, sis." And they left.

I turned back to Ratchet who was already unpacking the stuff again. "Why do you not want them to see the stuff in the box? But want me to see it." I asked confused. "I believe you are the only one I can trust with this stuff. That is why I wanted you to handle it, to see if you were able to be trusted with it, with any of it. And you have proven yourself." Ratchet said to me.

I smiled at him and went over to him. He smiled back blushing and quickly turned his helm away. I sat down next to Ratchet. "What is this stuff? Is it yours?" I asked then. "It is mostly my sisters' but the stuff is set into boxes all of which is mine right here. And the few letters and all the science projects are mine as well as the letters that are loose in the box. I was the fastest learner." Ratchet answered.

"That's the same as me. Fastest learner and I am great at science. I have all my science projects here and then all my letters and technology. Then there is my baby stuff, and my brothers'. So I'm really the most respected. I bet you were, too." I said smiling. Then I finally blushed. 'Ratchet and I are so alike. It's as if we are somehow connected.' I thought. "I was." Ratchet replied blushing as well.

After a while of looking and talking and me showing my stuff he packed that stuff up and I packed my stuff up the way that it was. He then showed me the books which were picture books of his and his family's past. He then showed me the technology which was a holographic projector that could talk to people and also see them at the same time.

And the picture frames had his great grandparents' pictures in them. Then he got the 7 small boxes that he had grabbed. "These are my sisters' and this is my carrier's." He opened his carrier's box first and brought out a green watch that had emeralds and glow-in-the-dark hands.

"That's beautiful. Your carrier must have looked pretty with it on her." I said. "She only wore it once and then said to me that I should give it to my very best femme friend. And yes she did look pretty in it." He said.

He then took my servo, opened it, placed it in my servo, then closed my servo. I looked at him for a minute then said, "Thanks but I can't take it. It's your carrier's, the only thing you have left of your carrier. And…"

"My carrier would want you to have it. After all she did want you to have it. That is in words." Ratchet interrupted me. "Fine, if you really want me to have it." "All the things that I'm going to give you either my mother or sisters wanted me to give to my best femme friend." Ratchet said leaning in towards my face plates while clasping my servo, starting to again blush. That made me blush too.

All of a sudden Sire barged in and saw us blushing. He looked at me in an awkward way then looked at Ratchet the same. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" we shouted instantly when he started smiling. He then walked out of the room, still smiling. Ratchet and I looked at each other then blushed, thinking about what Sire thought we did.

Ratchet then went back to the jewelry boxes. When he was done he had given me one thing from every box that Ratchet said his sisters wanted him to give to his best femme friend. There was a multi colored, multi gem necklace from the oldest sister.

Then a bracelet with a cross on it from one of the two oldest twins and the second oldest twin out of the two sets of twins gave me a matching necklace. Then there was this youngest girl that made all of her jewelry and gave me her best diamond one to me. And then the young twins gave me a pink gem ring and the other young twin gave me a hope ring.

Then, to my surprise, Ratchet pulled from behind his back while blushing, a ruby ring with 16 clear diamonds. It was so beautiful. Then Ratchet gently grabbed my right servo and carefully and put the ring on my right ring servo digit. Ratchet and I started to blush so hard that we looked as red as the ruby on my new ring. I then spoke, "Where did you get this? It's beautiful."

Ratchet just blushed even more then said, "I made it myself the joor that you were in recharge because… I made it for you. I didn't want you to see me working on it so that is why I let you get more recharge other than the fact that I care about your health and function. And when you woke up as I was admiring my work for you I hid it under my pillow and figured I would give it to you at the right time… I thought now was the right time."

We started to get as red as rubies again. I hugged Ratchet and he returned the embrace. When we pulled away our face plates were really close to one another's again. Then my sire and everyone came in the door.

We were still as red as rubies and are face plates were close to each other's still and we quickly pulled away and yelled as they started to smile, "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" they all bolted. I looked back at Ratchet who was even redder and I said out loud, "Or maybe it is." Ratchet blushed even harder. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which was warm. He just blushed some more. So did I.

I thanked him and went over to my berth. But before I was three steps away from Ratchet's berth he turned me around and gave me a kiss on the lips. "By the way, I do that to show appreciation if you were wondering. And I have a lot of appreciation for you." Ratchet then gave me a hug and let me go. I walked over to my berth and lay down. Ratchet and I said our goodnights and went to recharge.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to see the bright blue optics of Ratchet's staring into mine. We said our good mornings and told how are recharge was then went out front to the main room. "How was your guys' recharge?" Wheeljack asked sassy like.

I growled at him and he backed off. "Good morning Ratchet, Sirius. We came close to being discovered but they skipped us completely and… what is that on your right ring servo digit?" My sire trailed off. "Yah, what is that on your right ring servo digit?" My brothers repeated in unison. 'Scrap, I forgot to take off the ring last night.' I thought to myself. "Well." They all asked. Ratchet and I started to blush.

"Ratchet gave it to me to show his appreciation for me taking care of him." I said. Ratchet nodded his helm in agreement. We were as red as the ruby again. Everyone nodded in understanding and went back to what they were doing. But they never dropped it completely when I wouldn't take it off. That always made me and Ratchet go back to blushing when they brought the ring up.

Short chapter, I know, I'm sorry about it too.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are we going and why did you only bring us?" Ratchet and I asked my sire as we walked past massive destruction heaps. "Sirius, do you remember what your carrier said?" "Yes Daddy, but what does that have to do with it?" I asked my sire. "She said that a friend, I, and you shall end the war, in words. I believe we shall be one step closer today at finishing the war, if what your carrier said was true."

We were in a tunnel and came out of it into a big room that was glowing blue with energon. Us three looked at each other and then all of a sudden an orb came up and started to spin. Then three things that we saw were the 3 out of 13 of the matrixes of leadership hovered in the orb. The matrix's then came to us and were placed in our sparks.

Then Primus himself came to us and said to us, "Orion Pax, Sirius Pax, and Ratchet, you are now the 3 new designated Primes. Your names are now Optimus Prime, Solus Prime, and Rodimus Prime. You know your mission and will follow this mission. Then you are free to your lives. And as for you Rodimus, you shall also have a pure energy crystal like Solus and Optimus to protect yourself." And with that everything stopped and there was just the glow of energon. But now Ratchet had the pure energy crystal around his neck that Sire and I had around ours.

I and Ratchet were turning 8 vorns while Sire was turning 48 vorns old that day. We walked out and didn't say a word. When we got back it was dark and everyone else was already in recharge so we just went into recharge as well.

The next cycle we told everyone what happened and we went on living our lives.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been 39.598 vorns since I met Ratchet and let me say it has felt ever since I met him that we were meant to meet. I protected him during the war on Cybertron and we both came into my sire's team. My sire is now a Prime, (wow my mom was right) (and as you already know this) Optimus Prime, I was Solus Prime, and Ratchet was Rodimus Prime.

We decided not to tell the troops that I was Optimus' daughter and also not tell them that I and Ratchet were Primes. I was part griffin so I could transform into a griffin so I stay in griffin form, not letting anyone know my true form. I figure that when it's time we'll tell them everything that we're keeping from them.

My sire has a team of 12 not counting the 5 humans who are Miko, Jack, Rafael (Raf), Special Agent William Fowler, and June (Jack's mom). The Autobots are Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Space Bridge, Tailgate, Ground Bridge, Arcee, Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, me, and of course Optimus himself. I had saved Tailgate when Arachnid almost killed him. Of course I couldn't save Cliff though.

It was Optimus, Ratchet, and my birthday and I and Ratchet were turning 39.998 vorns old. Dad was turning 79.998 vorns old. We had to eventually join the war even though we were not of age but looked that way and had the warrior training. Us three decided to tell the troops today my and Ratchet's identity and the past.

I, Ratchet, and Dad walked into the main room with smiles on our faces. Everyone looked at us when they saw us smiling. They asked us what we were up to and we told them it was my, Ratchet, and Optimus' birthday. Everyone just stared; even the humans.

I told the troops that I was not in my true form and they all flipped but didn't believe me. I was part griffin, wolf, Autobot, human, flier, and predacon. I hadn't told them yet though. When the three of us saw the looks on their faces and face plates when I transformed into human then Autobot we almost hit the floor laughing.

I looked like Optimus as well so they were probably freaked out by that. Then I and Dad changed to look like Ratchet and their mouths dropped so far to the ground, again we almost hit the floor laughing. All of a sudden Ratchet spoke up and said, "This here is my very best friend of mine."

"And I am also a Prime like my sire. And I also look like him. And Ratchet's also a Prime." I said looking up at Sire after I and Sire changed back from looking like Ratchet. Ratchet changed to look like me and Sire then. The troops had just brought their jaws up but dropped them again.

After a couple of kliks they all asked in unison, and I quote, "PRIME HAS A DAUGHTER?! AND SIRIUS AND RATCHET ARE PRIMES?!" They must have put the facts together (note the sarcasm). I nearly went deaf. Ratchet, Sire, and I answered them in unison, "Yes." After we said that some humans fainted and some 'bots glitched. After everyone was awake, about ten kliks later, I told them about our history.

I then told them that Ratchet and Dad were humans which they didn't believe. So I went human and Ratchet and Dad did the same and again the same and a few more sentient beings fainted or glitched. And again they woke up ten kliks later. "Please tell us you aren't going to do that again." I asked. They all nodded. "Thank you."

"Wheeljack, 'Bee, Smokescreen, Space Bridge, Ground Bridge, and Tailgate, will you come over here please?" I asked. "Yes, Sirius." All my brothers were smaller than me still surprisingly and Ratchet was still the same size as me. Sire was still taller than me and Ratchet by 3 to 5 feet. "You 6, can you tell the others who you are and who you are related to and how." I asked.

"Sure can." And they started to say their names and last names in order from oldest to youngest and everyone else that was being told this, mouths started to drop. When it was over we all started to laugh at the expression on their faces and face plates and my brothers hit the floor.

We learned that it was Raf's birthday and started to play games and talk and all that you do at parties and when the day was over the children and June decided to stay while Agent Fowler had to leave earlier because he had work to do.

We all said our good nights and I once again transformed into griffin mode and started walking to my Sire's room where I took my recharge when Ratchet asked me to sleep in his room that night. Ratchet said when I got in his room to me, "Sirius will you stay in here tonight to comfort me because I am worried about what Megatron said to me way back then."

I hopped onto his chassis still in my griffin mode and said to him, "Ratchet, I have never let that happen and I never will and starting tomorrow I am to be in Autobot mode to protect you more." He smiled that smile I always saw when I comforted him and said thank you. Then we fell into recharge.

Before Ratchet woke up I got up and got cubes of energon for everyone in my Autobot mode. Little did I know what Ratchet was dreaming for a few nights now.


	8. Chapter 8

3rd point of view

_**Ratchet's first dream**_

It was a normal day in the lab; Sirius was fixing up one of Ratchet's broken tools while he was staring at her butt. Yeah, the one and only stubborn medic was staring at a femme, his best friend femme!

Ratchet came up behind Sirius and attacked her neck, looking for her sweet spot. After he found it he began putting more pressure on the spot licking, nibbling, and kissing the spot. Sirius turned around to Ratchet and said, "Ratchet let's go to my quarters to BEEP BEEP!"

_**Ratchet's second dream**_

Ratchet walked out of his quarters to get his morning energon. When he did he noticed Sirius was talking the over protective, Ultra Magnus. A pang of jealousy ran through him. Optimus walked in and came to Ratchet saying, "I need you and Sirius to go on a mission to scout energon."

Ratchet nodded and Optimus walked over to Sirius and Ultra Magnus. After he told Sirius to go with Ratchet and scout energon they went. Little did she know that Optimus owed Ratchet and was repaying him with his daughter.

They drove off to the point where the energon was. Sirius turned to the point where they were supposed to enter. "This cave?" she asked sweetly. It took Ratchet every fiber-ism in him not to start kissing Sirius there right then. "Yes, this is It." Ratchet replied. As they entered the cave their com-links turned off. 'Strange,' Ratchet thought. 'that hasn't happened before.'

All of a sudden the cave entrance collapsed. Ratchet shielded Sirius from a couple of rocks by pinning her to the ground. 'I always wanted to be in this position with you, Sirius.' Ratchet told himself while staring at his best friend. Sirius smiled and said, "Thanks, Ratchet." That made Ratchet lose it, he started kissing Sirius wildly.

Sirius kissed back willingly, as Ratchet slid his servo under her butt. She squeaked at the contact and Ratchet smiled and said, "Femme, it's time for your medicine." "You're a very bad doctor." Sirius told Ratchet. "Oh sweet-spark, you have no idea." BEEP BEEP!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Reality**_

3rd person

Ratchet woke up from his latest dream. 'It's never going to happen though.' Ratchet thought.

Normal person

I saw Ratchet walk into the main room. "Hi, Ratchet. Do you want some energon?" "Sure." "Wheeljack's here, still." I said. "Let's just hope he doesn't break anything." Ratchet sighed. CRASH! "Jinxed it." I said. "Yep." Ratchet replied.

"WHEELJACK YOU CLUMBSY BROTHER OF MINE I TOLD YOU NOT TO BREAK ANYTHING!"

"Sorry sis." Wheeljack replied sheepishly while cowering down. "Now tell that to Ratchet." I shot back. Everyone looked from Wheeljack, to me, to Ratchet. "Sorry, Ratchet." Wheeljack said to Ratchet softly. Wheeljack then bolted and took off In the Jackhammer.

Everyone stared at me and Ratchet with the look of surprise on their faces and face plates. "What?" Ratchet and I asked in unison. "Nothing." They all said.

3rd person

'She is so powerful and responsible. I just wish she were mine.' Ratchet thought and smiled to himself.

"Bulkhead," Miko whispered, "Take some paint on your servo and slap it onto Sirius' chassis, it'll be payback for Wheeljack." Miko said. "Fine." And that's what Bulkhead did.

Normal person

It was finally a normal cycle at the Autobot base. Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee were picking up the children from school, while Optimus had left to discuss something with Agent Fowler. Ratchet and I were in the lab and I was busy helping Ratchet fix one of his broken tools that Wheeljack broke earlier today in his enthusiastic game of lob. Of which I had yelled at him for that.

3rd person

Ratchet watched his best friend as she bent over the desk, busy inspecting the fixed tool in case she missed anything important. Sirius' back was to Ratchet, and his optics drifted lower to look at her butt. Ratchet's optics brightened and his face flushed when he noticed Sirius swaying her hips gently. Ratchet averted his gaze, surprised that he was ogling his best friend like in his dreams.

Normal person

I felt Ratchet's gaze on me, but I resisted the urge to turn around and face him. Primus, he did not need that handprint on my chassis, courtesy of that rock n' roll loving, Bulkhead. That glitchhelm just happened to get an idea from Miko I bet.

He coated his servo with neon green paint before slapping it onto my chassis. Thankfully Ratchet wasn't around to see it or else I would have wanted to crawl in a hole and die, I look like a Christmas geek now when I transform into my semi bipedal mode or ambulance bipedal mode.

I stretched, my hips swaying gently as I mentally sang along to one of my favorite earth songs in my processor. "Sirius?" my optics widened in worry when I heard my best friend's vocalizer fizzle into static as he spoke my name. "Y-Yes, Ratchet? Is there something wrong?" I stammered, turning around and crossing my arms over my chassis, mindful not to show him my new 'paint job.'

3rd person

"No, it's nothing." Ratchet felt his vocalizer click to its lowest setting when he spoke, the words coming out as a deep growl more than a reassurance. 'Frag it. Sirius doesn't need to know how you feel about her! Honestly, what would a gorgeous femme like her want to do with a best friend and grump like me?' Ratchet mentally reminded himself, Ratchet's optics trailed over Sirius' frame.

Her bright blue optics tinted with purple, because of her relation to Unicron, blinked at Ratchet. Sirius moved her servos a little, and Ratchet noticed some neon green on her red and blue armor. Sirius was in her semi bipedal mode. "Sirius, what is that on your armor?" Ratchet's optics narrowed as Sirius' widened.

Normal person

"N-Nothing, Ratchet!" I squeaked. I guess he noted my posture and came to the conclusion that I was hiding something. 'Dang, why does it have to be my best friend? He learned what my expressions meant long ago.' I thought to myself because he said next, "Show me. Or do I have to go over there and find out for myself?" Ratchet threatened lowly while sub spacing his wrench.

My optics went wild, I'm pretty sure showing desperation Ratchet had seen in patients that escaped their checkups and got caught. I bolted. I transformed into my semi alt. mode before speeding all the way back to my berth room, transforming back up, and locking the door behind me.

I leant against the door, intakes cycling heavily. 'Primus, I didn't want him to see the servoprint. What would he think of me after that?' I shook my helm, coolant tears starting to slip out of my optics and trail down my face plate at the thought of Ratchet, my best friend and secret crush, thinking of me like that.

Suddenly, the door opened and I shrieked, squirming as black servos pressed me into a warm chassis as I fell into it. A helm nuzzled my neck and I arched into the gentle touch. I knew then that it was Ratchet because during the war on Cybertron Ratchet would do the action to comfort me.

"Sirius? I-I'm sorry… Sorry that I forced you to do something you didn't want to do…" I sighed, my servo moving up to stroke his ruggedly handsome face, my back to his chassis. "I-It's not y-your fault…" 'Of course he got in he's the only one who knows my password other than my father because he's my best friend!' I thought to myself and mentally slapped myself.

His frame stiffened and I turned my helm to look into his ice-blue optics. "Who did this to you?" I squeaked in utter mortification. The servoprint! I'd forgotten all about it! "N-No one…" I averted his smoldering gaze, casting my optics on the ground. I prayed that he would be swift and tell me what he thought of me, however, what he said next was nothing of the sort.

"Not Arcee, she's not like that… Your brother's, not even Wheeljack would do that… Optimus? He's your sire… Ultra Magnus? Too noble to your sire… So that means… but he wouldn't do that unless…" I quailed as his optics darkened with fury, turning down my audio receptors at the roar that erupted.

"BULKHEAD! THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I'M GOING TO REFORMAT YOU INTO A TOASTER! AND AS FOR YOU MIKO I'LL SQUISH YOU THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!"

3rd person

Sirius shivered, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. Ratchet stopped abruptly, his armor panels flaring in worry and muted anger as he saw his femme crying. His femme. He smiled softly, liking the sound of that. Picking Sirius up bridal style, Ratchet carried her over to her berth and set her down. She clung to his servo; hanging on to it like it was her only lifeline and holding it to her chassis.

"D-Don't leave! P-Please…" The medic's spark broke to see her like that and before he could think it through his lips were on hers. His glossa flicked over Sirius' lips, requesting entrance which she granted. Their glossas danced intimately, each exploring their counterpart's mouth.

Ratchet soon realized that he wanted more of her intoxicating, sweet taste, and found himself kneeling between her spread legs while her arms were wrapped around his neck. Breaking apart they stared into each other's optics. "I love you."

Both 'bots shocked themselves that they had said what was on their processors at the same time. Ratchet smiled, swooping down to recapture his best friend's lips and Sirius responded immediately. This time Sirius broke the kiss a tranquil smile on her face making Ratchet's spark pulse quicker.

Normal person

"Sirius, Ratchet, where are you?" I heard everyone calling, even Wheeljack who was back was calling. "Let's go before they come in here and see us." "Yes, let's." Ratchet replied, but I heard some sadness and gave him and quick kiss.

"Where were you?" "We were getting some extra recharge." I explained. "What is that on your chassis?" Sire asked. "Oh, you mean this servoprint?" "Yes. I do mean the servoprint." I looked over to Ratchet and could see he was trying his hardest to stay calm. "Ratchet." He looked over to me and I nodded. He nodded back and we yelled together, all our anger coming out,

"BULKHEAD WE'RE GOING TO REFORMAT YOU INTO A TOASTER AND AS FOR YOU MIKO YOU'RE GOING TO BE SCRAP!"

Everyone looked at me and Ratchet then Bulkhead and Miko. Bulkhead transformed and Miko got in. They sped towards the door but we got there first. Bulkhead transformed and held Miko in his servo. He set Miko down and when he got up we pushed him into a wall.

He had worry in his optics and then said, "Fine I did it but only because Miko told me to so we could get payback for Wheeljack!" "We figured she had something to do with it." He closed his optics, waiting for the blow, but it never came.

Bulkhead opened his optics to see Ratchet and I letting go of him and laughing our tailpipes off. "Why are you laughing? I thought you were going to kill me or something." Bulkhead said to us. "We were just kidding and we were going to reformat you into a toaster. But the next time anyone does that to me or Ratchet I will be sure that they get reformatted into a toaster, and if a human comes up with it then they'll be squished. Got it?" I said to them. Everyone nodded including the humans.


	10. Chapter 10

Nine groon had past and I and Ratchet were going strong in our relationship. We were no longer best friends but were secretly spark-mates. It was a joor before our stellar cycle creation cycle again and I wanted to give Ratchet a heads up and give him a quick memo on our little secret. "Ratchet, can I speak with you for a klik?" "Sure, what is it?" he asked me.

"Do you want to see sparklings running around here? And for them to be ours?" I asked in the lowest whisper I could manage. Ratchet thought for a minute then whispered back, "If you do my love. But then we will have to tell our secret."

"That's alright. As long as we have a family I'm fine with it." Ratchet's optics grew as bright as they did the second cycle that I had known him. I smiled and that night we did it, we got me sparked.

I woke up to see Ratchet lying by me still from last night. I kissed him good morning when his optics onlined. He kissed me back, fiercely yet romantically and I sank into it. I walked out of the room to get the morning energon.

Again, I was the only one up and in the main room. I got the energon and was about to lean against the wall by it when that stuck up, Ultra Magnus walked in. Ultra Magnus was also the same size as me and Ratchet.

"How are you doing, Ultra Magnus?" I asked him. "Just fine, and you." he replied walking over to me. 'I hate it when he comes near me. He always flirts with me. I can't wait for the sparklings to be here so he will stop flirting with me just to be a Prime's son in-bond.' I thought. "Very well." I answered him. I bent down and got his energon and bent back up to give it to him.

He took it and thanked me. He drank his energon and looked at me the way he does that annoys me so much that I want to weld his oral vent and optic ridges shut. "What is it now?" He came back over to me when I said this.

I got scared. He looked at me and smiled an evil smile and looked up and down my frame. That made me real scared. Thank Primus the others were walking in. He stepped away from me and I gave everyone else their energon.

Later that afternoon I was in the lab when none other than that stuck up, Ultra Magnus walked in. "What is it now, Ultra Mag…" I started to say but while I was turning around he spun me around the rest of the way and started kissing me. I quickly pushed him away and ran out but he grabbed my servo and pulled me back. I was terrified.

He started kissing me again and running his servo up and down my frame and stopping at my waist, then moving it to my chassis, and pressing me into a wall, but I shoved him away again and that time I transformed into my semi mode and sped out of there straight to Ratchet who was at his desk. I quickly transformed and hid behind him.

"What are you doing, Sirius?" Ratchet asked. "Shhh." I told him. Ultra Magnus walked in and looked for me. When he saw me hiding behind Ratchet he walked off. Everyone was looking at me and Ratchet now so I came from behind him and asked him and Sire to come see me in my quarters.

"What is it that you want to talk about, Sirius?" Sire asked me. I looked at Ratchet who was looking at me and through our spark connection I asked if we should tell Dad and Ratchet agreed. "Sire, Ratchet and I are spark-mates. We aren't going to tell anyone until our next creation day. And, you're going to be a grandsire." Sire's optics grew wide as he looked from me to Ratchet. He then smiled, got up, and hugged us both.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?" Dad asked. "Not entirely." I replied and he sat back down. "Ratchet also needed to here this and that is why I wanted him here as well." "Well tell us." Ratchet said encouragingly.

I sighed, "Ultra Magnus has been flirting with me ever since he saw I was an Autobot and today in the med-bay he snuck up behind me and started kissing me. The first time I tried to escape but he just grabbed me again. He started kissing me again and also ran his servo up and down my frame, then stopped at my waist, then moved it to my chassis while pressing me to a wall, so I transformed and escaped. That is why I hid behind you, Ratchet. I did not want him to do that again."

They both looked at me in shock and anger as I shivered at the memory. I knew that the anger was towards Ultra Magnus though. They got up, came over to me, and hugged me. I smiled as they hugged me then looked at Sire. "Please don't tell anyone that I am with Ratchet and that there will be sparklings soon." "Of course Sirius, anything for my daughter and son in-bond." We smiled and walked out of my room.


	11. Chapter 11

Sire and Ratchet walked off to the others but kept an optic on me and Ultra Magnus. They had been doing that for almost 3 groon. 'Tomorrow's my creation day!' I thought. I went over to Ratchet's desk to see what he was doing when I was spun around by none other than stuck up, Ultra Magnus.

"Let me go, Ultra Magnus." "Never." He replied with an evil grin on his face plates and evil lust in his optics. I got scared. He then started to kiss me and rub his servo up and down my frame again. He stopped at my waist and moved to my chassis.

I started screaming for Sire and Ratchet. Ratchet and Sire looked over to see that Ultra Magnus was kissing me, the others just stood there and I lashed out with my pedes, but missed. Ratchet and Sire ran over and Sire grabbed Ultra Magnus and dragged him away from me while Ratchet pulled me gently out of his grasp. I collapsed to the ground but Ratchet knelt down and started to comfort me.

Sire took Ultra Magnus towards the prisoner hold. Everyone ran over to me and Ratchet and started to ask me questions. Ratchet shut them up though by yelling at them. I thanked him. Sire came in and knelt down beside me and Ratchet and started to comfort me as well. I smiled. I then sank into their arms and passed out.

I woke up to see everyone except for Ultra Magnus in the med-bay staring at me, and then remembered what happened and grimaced. When they saw I was awake everyone except for Ratchet and Sire started to ask questions again. I looked at Ratchet pleadingly and he yelled at them to shut up which they did. Then I asked the first 'bot closest to me, "What is your question?" It happened to be Arcee.

"Why did Ultra Magnus start kissing you like that?" I looked around and asked, "Is that your question as well?" they all shook their helms and heads yes except for Ratchet and Sire who already knew. "From what I can tell he is into me and wants me for himself because he would flirt with me and he has kissed me and done those other actions before when I came racing out of the lab and hid behind Ratchet 3 groon ago."

Everyone looked towards the prisoner hold and had a glare on their faces and face plates. Then Miko piped up and asked, "But you're single so why would you not want a guy to kiss you?" "I'll tell you tomorrow, on my, Ratchet, and Optimus' creation day." I then passed out again.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to see Ratchet and the others still in the med-bay and I got their attention by clearing my oral vent. They all looked at me and then said to me smiling, "Happy creation day, Sirius!" I smiled. I was about to get up when I felt a pain in my abdomen.

I screamed. "Sirius, what's wrong?" everyone asked. "Ratchet and Optimus know." They all looked at Ratchet and Sire expecting an answer, but they just ignored them. "Alright everyone out so I can deal with this!" Ratchet told the others. They did as they were told. "Alright honey, I need you to push." I did multiple times and when I was done I had given birth to three mechs.

I asked Ratchet to tell Sire to get Ultra Magnus out of his cell. Ratchet came back and said to me, "You did well, honey. What are we going to name them? I was thinking for the one that looks like me should be Crowbar."

"That's a good name and I'm thinking Canis for the one that looks like me." I replied. "That is also a good name. Now what about this one who looks like what we look like when we're in predacon bipedal mode?" Ratchet stated. "How about, Predacoin?" "That's the perfect name, Sirius." Ratchet replied. "Let's go and show the others." I said. "Ok." Ratchet agreed.

When I walked in I was hiding the sparklings from everyone just out of sight and Ratchet was doing the same with Crowbar. Then I saw Ultra Magnus and let out a loud, low growl. "You wanted to see me?" he asked stubbornly with an evil smile on his face. "No. I wanted to show you something. Miko you asked yesterday why I wasn't happy to have a mech kissing me even though I was single?" "Yes." Miko replied.

"Well here are the reasons why." I said smiling. They all looked at me awkwardly. Then I set Predacoin and Canis down for everyone to see. Then Ratchet came up beside me and set Crowbar down in front of him. They instantly started saying, "Mommy. Daddy."

Everyone looked at me. "Who is their sire?" everyone except for Ratchet and Sire asked. "You're looking at him right now." I said looking at Ratchet who was looking at me and we started to snicker with Sire snickering as well. They stood in awe then, surprisingly not scaring the sparklings, shouted in unison,

"YOU MEAN TO TELL US THAT THE GRUMPY RATCHET FELL IN LOVE WITH A FEMME AND WON HER SPARK OVER THEN HAD SPARKLINGS!?"

I nearly went deaf and I'm sure Ratchet and Sire almost did too. "Yes." Ratchet, Optimus, and I said in unison. Almost everyone fainted or fell into stasis but woke up 10 kliks later. "Ah, good you're awake." I said to everyone as they woke up while leaning over them.

"Now this is Crowbar. This is Canis. And this is Predacoin. You got it?" I asked them. They all nodded. Then without warning the sparklings transformed into humans. Me and Ratchet quickly transformed and captured them in our arms. Dad transformed and took Canis.

Canis quickly started giggling and saying Grandsire. That made Dad smile. He looked at me and Ratchet and gently setting Canis down, went over to us, and hugged us both and whispered to us, "This is the best gift I will ever receive from anyone."

My brothers quickly transformed and ran over to hug me and Ratchet as well. Then they started to hold the sparklings. But then, to my surprise, they then went over to the humans requesting to be picked up. The humans picked them up and started to be playful with my little ones.

Ratchet came up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned into his hold. I saw that Predacoin was sitting in the middle of the room. I guess Miko noticed too because she ran over to Predacoin, but stopped ¾ of the way as to not scare him.

He turned around and when he saw Miko he quickly got up and ran to her, happy to see someone other than his family playing with him. Cybertronians, always quick to start walking. I looked around and saw Raf with Crowbar and Jack with Canis. Dad walked over to me and asked, "Should we tell them that we are predacons, fliers, and all that?" "We will when the sparklings start to transform into such." I replied.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mom, Dad look. I'm a predacon!" Predacoin said to me and Ratchet. "That is great, Predacoin." Ratchet and I replied. That got everyone's attention. "How can he be a predacon? The sheer existence of them offlined before most life on Cybertron. It is most impossible."

"But it is Ultra Magnus, for me and Ratchet are of the predacon race. As well as Optimus." I replied to Ultra Magnus who just stared and smiled at me evilly. He still had a crush on me, but Ratchet saw this and stepped up to my side and growled at him, "MINE." Ultra Magnus instantly backed down, scared of Ratchet. I looked at Ratchet and instantly thanked him through our spark bond.

Then Miko just had to pipe up and say, "So can you show us what you look like in predacon form?" I and Ratchet smiled at each other then we smiled at Sire who smiled back. We quickly transformed and scared the humans and Autobots to death, almost. All except for Raf who just stood there in awe with a smile on his face.

I transformed back and Ratchet and Sire followed suit. I transformed to a human and asked, "Why are you not afraid of our transformation? I mean, isn't it scary to see what you humans call a dragon standing in front of you?" I asked him. "Nah, I am actually quite intrigued by the predacon race since they are our dragons." Raf replied. I looked at him then smiled. Raf smiled back.

Predacoin transformed into an Autobot then a human. He was a lot smaller than Raf and it made me happy to see Predacoin walk up to Raf and give him a brotherly hug. My other 2 boys transformed into humans and ran up to him and did the same. Raf fell over at the impact and I smirked as he hugged them back. "Looks like someone likes you." I said smiling.

"PRIME!" everyone jumped. "Yes Agent Fowler. What seems to be the problem?" My sire replied. "You, Sirius, Ratchet, and Raf need to look on channel 5 on the TV." I transformed into an Autobot and went over to the TV.

The others tried to follow but me, Ratchet, and Sire stopped them. Raf turned the TV on to channel 5 and we gasped. A helicopter was hovering over a crash with a red Toyota Camry and a school bus. I herded everyone out then went back to the TV. Raf turned up the volume.

"_This just in. A crash between a red Toyota Camry and Jasper school bus has the driver and passengers of the red Toyota Camry dead and the whole highway blocked up. Before the driver died, Mrs. Esquivel said to tell her son, Rafael Esquivel, that she was sorry she didn't get to say goodbye, tell him happy birthday, and that what happened was a car with guns on the hood fired at the bus's tires causing the bus to spin out and pin the car in-between it and a tree. Then the front seat passenger, Mr. Esquivel said to tell Rafael that he should not let this set him back for he is strong and that Rafael should keep up the great studying and also tell him happy birthday. Then the Esquivel's children all started to say that he was the best in the whole world and that they would never forget him and also happy birthday. And with that they were then pronounced dead at the scene." _

Raf turned off the TV and started to cry. Me, Ratchet, and Sire transformed and ran up to Raf to comfort him. Everyone came back in with worry on their faces and face plates. I guess they heard the sobbing from Raf. They instantly came over and my brothers transformed to come up and comfort him with the humans close behind.

I, Ratchet, and Sire stepped back for the others to see Raf who was clearly upset. When they all started to ask questions about what happened, me and Ratchet yelled at them to shut up. Raf looked at Ratchet and me and ran over to us. When he was next to us he started to hug us. "D-Don't leave! P-Please! You and Optimus and the others are all I have left. But you mean the most to me." He stated.

I looked at Ratchet and he looked back. I slowly pushed the upset child towards Ratchet then transformed into my griffin mode. Ratchet walked Raf over to me and laid him down to where his head could rest on my shoulder and my wing covered him up. Ratchet transformed and lay down by Raf and me.

Raf started to say this, and it startled me and Ratchet and the others the same, "You are like a mother to me and Ratchet is like a father to me. Please don't leave me, please." I looked at Agent Fowler and asked him to go and see if Raf could live at base with me and the Autobots. He walked off to tend to his task. I looked back down at Raf to see him passed out under my wing.

I nuzzled him with my nose. He smiled in his sleep. At that moment Agent Fowler came back and said to me, "Raf can live here but he needs one of you Autobots to be his mother or father." "We will be his parents." Ratchet and I said unison after a quick discussion through our bond.

Everyone looked at us then looked at Raf who was still asleep under my wing. They all agreed that it was a good choice since Raf thought of me and Ratchet as a carrier and sire and since I was keeping him comforted and carriering him right there.

At that moment Raf woke up and looked at us. He smiled and got up. I transformed into a human and told him that he was going to live at the base and that Ratchet and I were going to be his carrier and sire. He looked at us then smiled. I, Ratchet, and Raf walked down the steps and Ratchet and I transformed.

My spark chamber opened and so did Ratchet's. I grabbed a small piece of my spark and Ratchet grabbed a small piece of his. We told Raf to hold out his hands and he did. Ratchet and I placed our pieces of spark in Raf's hands and they started to glow.

The pieces of sparks bound together then they entered Raf's body. I smiled when I felt Raf's happiness run through our family connection. I sent him my love and the happiness grew. "Raf, would you like to be like us? An Autobot?" I asked Raf. "Oh yes I would love to be an Autobot!" Raf replied. "Come here." He came over to me and Ratchet and I explained to him how he would become an Autobot.

"I learned a way to transform a human into an Autobot. And you will have all things that we have. Stand before me and Ratchet. Now we are going to need you to think of an alt. mode that you want. What is your alt. mode?"

"An ambulance." Raf said smiling. "Good. now keep imagining that alt. mode." I opened my spark chamber like before and so did Ratchet. This process could only be done if the human was their own. I and Ratchet started to rise. Raf started to do the same. Raf stared at me then I saw him transform. He was an ambulance like he imagined he wanted to be. And he was the same color and everything.

He then transformed and walked over to me and hugged me. But then I looked at him. "You do know that you also have a predacon mode and another alt. mode as well don't you?" I asked him. He looked up at me and smiled. "Come on. Let's go find that other alt. mode." I said to him. We transformed and headed out the door. "Sirius, how did you know that would work?" Raf asked.

"Please, call me mom and I knew it would work because a friend of mine before I knew you had a human friend. But when my friend's, human's parents died she wanted to take care of her human and be her mom. She gave her human part of her spark and then in secret they tried the technique that I used on you. But she let me know that she was doing it so I could check on her. It worked and they were happy then. Her new child was still human and so are you and one day Grandsire said that they could be relieved of war and could go live in peace. They took the offer and went to another planet. I haven't seen them since. But that is how I knew that the procedure would work." I told Raf.

"Wow Mom, that is a great friend of yours. I am happy they told you the technique so I could be like you." Raf replied. I smiled inwardly. When we got to the place where we could scan the cars without being seen he immediately went for a semi-truck.

When he transformed he looked exactly like me, Sire, and Ratchet as well. We transformed but before we drove off I said to Raf, "You also have a programming space for jets only. So let us get you a jet mode."

So we drove to the army landing center that was not far from where we were. I showed Raf what I, Ratchet, and Grandfather looked like and he instantly went for that model, the F-15E Strike Eagle. "I want to be exactly like you, Sire, and Grandsire, Momma." Raf said to me.

I transformed and gave my new son a hug. Then we transformed into jets and flew off towards the base. And again the colors were the same. We landed on the roof and went down through the opening after transforming into humans again.

Everyone looked and when the humans saw that Raf was a human they gasped. They asked if the transformation didn't work. When Raf and I went to the middle of the floor Raf and I transformed into Autobots once more. Ratchet came up to us and smiled.

Ratchet first hugged me and gave me a passionate kiss then lifted Raf off the ground in a big, what humans call a bear hug, then set him down again. Raf started to giggle. Then I realized that Raf was older than his new brothers who were only one year old.

I looked at Raf and asked, "Raf, so you know that you are now an older brother and that you will live for a longer time period?" Raf just stared at me and Ratchet then realized that what I said was true and started to hug me and Ratchet again.

When Raf let us go he looked down at the sparklings. Raf grabbed the first brother he could and gave him a hug then gave the next one a hug then the last one a hug as well. Then Miko spoke up and asked, "But how did you get on the roof? It's not like you have a flier alt. mode."

Ratchet, Sire, my kids, and I just smirked at one another. Then without warning, we transformed into our flier modes, which were all the same to no surprise, and we started to fly around. Everyone just stared as we flew around. After 2 kliks we transformed and landed on the ground still smirking, changing from our seeker bipedal modes to ground bipedal modes.

"Momma, Dad, what am I going to do for school? Am I going to still go to Jasper's school or am I going to start to learn about Cybertronian life?" Raf asked me and Ratchet. "Ratchet and I have been thinking about that and think that it is best to keep you here until you have learned how to protect yourself with the right combat maneuvers. But if I can make the signal cloaked, which I know I can, then we can let you video chat with the school teachers and still learn human as well as Cybertronian data." I said to my son.

Raf smiled and hugged me and Ratchet again. I knew that Raf would be doing this for a while. "So when do you want to start school? And what subject would you like to start on?" Raf looked up at me and smiled.

"I would like to start next Monday and start with the subject of language." I smiled down at him and realized that he wanted to start with the first subject that me and Ratchet wanted to start off with. "Then it is settled." I said.

I then remembered that Raf's creation cycle was the same as my other family members' and mine. I looked down and thought, 'This couldn't get better.' And then I smiled when I said, "So are we going to celebrate some creation cycles or what?"

Everyone just looked at me then remembered what day today was. I pointed up to the roof and everyone smiled. I had decorated the room earlier that morning so it could be ready for my family members' creation day.

I walked over to Miko and the other humans to see what they were doing. I transformed and cleared my throat to reveal my presence. They turned around with what they were doing behind their backs. "What is that?" I asked pointing to them but meaning what they had behind them. "We'll tell you soon, ok?" they said in unison. I shrugged and nodded.

Then out of nowhere I was being pulled by Raf over to the others. I looked down at Raf in confusion then he got out a box that I hadn't seen before. "Now what's going on?" I asked curiously looking from one sentient being to another. Everyone just smiled. Now I was really confused.

I looked back down at Raf and saw that he had set the box down and was holding something behind his back. I could tell he was nervous through my family bond and sent him encouragement. He looked up at me and smiled. He slowly brought his hand from behind his back and produced a charm bracelet into my hands.

I looked around and saw that the rest of my family had one as well. I looked back at Raf and asked, "Did you make this and why?" "Yes Mama, I did make it. I made all of them. Each charm has a special shape which stands for one of our family members. I programed the identity of each family member into the shape and whenever you need to talk to one of us and the com-Link is down you can just press the shape that has the person info that you need to talk to downloaded into it and you can call for help or whatever you need. And also the Decepticons can't track the link to wherever the link is going to or coming from." Raf replied to me in a proud manner. I smiled and gave Raf the biggest hug that I could give him and thanked him. Raf just smiled and hugged me back.

Then the humans came up to my family with what they were working on behind their backs. Again I pointed and asked, "What is that?" This time they showed me and what I saw surprised me. It was a picture of me, Father, Ratchet, my three children, and then right in the middle was Raf. I smiled at the art work then looked at the bottom where there was Jack's handwriting. It said,

"_Happy birthday Sirius, Optimus, Ratchet, Predacoin, Canis, Crowbar, and especially Raf, our best friends. We wish you the best in your new family bond and hope that you have the best day. –Jack, June, Agent Fowler, and Miko."_

I smiled and looked down to see Raf smiling as well. Raf went forward, thanked Jack, June, Agent Fowler and Miko for the present, and came back to my side with the present in his hands. I just kept smiling.

Everything went as planned and we had the best day ever imagined in my family. We played with everyone and when I got Raf his present that my family had gotten 6 groons before he jumped up and started to hug me and the others.

But when Raf let go of Wheeljack he came over to me and said to me, "I thank you for the gift Mama, but the best gift you have given me is the gift to be in your family. Thank you very much." My spark broke when he said those words and then all my family and friends came up to me and hugged me. The gift was a Cybertronian, human size, language book, lucky guess.

That night everyone and I mean everyone stayed and slept the night in the base with all their friends. But there was something different with my sons when I went to tuck them into bed. "Mama, where is Raf? Isn't he going to sleep with us? Isn't he going to wish us a good night like you and Grandpa and Papa do?" Predacoin asked me before I tucked him in.

Then I thought for a moment and realized that after we saw the humans to their rooms that Raf wasn't seen of at all after the fact. "I will go look for him. Don't go to sleep or you won't be able to get the good night from your new brother." I warned them.

I walked out of the room and used my charm bracelet to talk to Raf. "Raf, where are you? Your brothers are wondering where you are. They want you to say good night to them. Please answer me, Hun." I said to the charm that had his downloaded information on it and he quickly answered. "I'm on the roof, Mama. Can you come up here as well? Please?"

I quickly went up the hatch and when I got to the top I saw Raf with 4 candles in the middle of the roof burning brightly. I then looked down on the ground and saw that there was a picture of his previous brother, sister, mother, and father.

Raf looked up at me and smiled. "It is a memorial for my family. Every year I will come up here and light the candles at night to celebrate their passing and their arrival to God's home." I went over to Raf who was starting to cry and started to comfort him.

"I'm alright, Mama. I'll get over it in time. After all it's happened to you and Dad so you know what it's like having to go through the pain. I know I'll be fine though. I'm alright, Mama. Really I am." Raf said to me. I hugged my son and didn't let him go for some time, afraid that he would vanish from me as fast as my mother did that frightful day.

"Let's go inside and get some recharge so you can be fully awake in the morning so you can play with your family. Is that alright?" I asked him. "Yes Mama. That actually sounds nice. And besides, I want to wish my brothers good night." Raf said smiling right at me.

Raf blew out the wicks that were lit and walked over to me. We walked to the hatch and went inside. By the time we were halfway to our room he was about to go to sleep. I and Raf transformed and I picked him up to carry him to our room.

I opened the door and set Raf down on the berth that I had wheeled into the room for his comfort so he could sleep on something so as not to get uncomfortable. Before I closed my optics I saw Raf get up and walk over to his brothers and he said to them good night and then got back into bed and lay down and went into recharge.

I couldn't help myself and went into recharge as well, but felt as Ratchet pulled me closer.


	14. Chapter 14

"Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama. Wake up. It's time for you to get up." I heard my little ones including Raf saying to me. "Alright, alright, alright, alright already. I'm up. Now what time is it?" I said to them all, using the first word 4 times as they had.

I looked at my alarm and it was a joor past my time to get up. 'Ratchet probably let me sleep in, again.' I thought to myself. I got up and took the little ones out to the main room and saw everyone standing in a line.

I looked from one sentient being to another to try and get a glimpse of their secret but it was too well hidden so I sighed and just waited for them to spill the surprise. But what happened next was just out of this world.

"Hi, Solus. Glad to see you again. I see that you have a family now and what I've heard that you have a son that you used that procedure that I showed you on him?" "By the All spark, Flamefire where have you been all these years? I thought I was never going to see you again you little lug nut. You have a lot of explaining to do." I said to Flamefire.

"That doesn't answer my questions but I know I have a lot of explaining to do and I've been on that planet, Venus, was it?, for all these years and decided to come back. But anyways can you answer my questions now?" Flamefire retorted back.

"Sorry. Yes. This is Raf my adopted son that I used your procedure on. He was really excited to have the chance to be an Autobot and be a human as well." I replied to Flamefire. So I introduced Flamefire to everyone that she had not met and she introduced everyone that didn't know Sparklight to Sparklight.

We all started to have a great time and when the day was coming to an end Flamefire said to me, "Sirius I am going to be living on earth now. Sparklight and I will live in the Rust Storm and will be here by your side for ever more." "That is wonderful Flamefire. Well, see you tomorrow. Night." I said. "Night." Flamefire and Sparklight replied.

As I walked to my family's room I thought to myself, 'I don't know how my life could get any better.' I walked into our room and went into recharge, but not before Ratchet kissed my neck and pulled me close. I smiled.


End file.
